frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Squirrel-
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Front Mission Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse ShadowclawII:Thank Goodness V.0 I've been waiting for someone to help, I just like adding new subjects that are slightly fresh like Front Mission:Evolved, I'm screen clipping from videos finding Apollo's Chariot I did right now And Caballus, I'm getting a confusing start but I'll pull through, Say do you know more about Apollo's Chariot and Caballus? _______ I don't remember a whole lot about callabus, but I might be able to help with apollo's chariot. unfortunatly, we are the only site that is really dedicated to the front mission universe that I have found, so if it hasn't been posted here, it probably hasn't been posted anywhere else either. post what you know, and if you have any specific questions, I'll see what I can dig up. Squirrel- 17:04, November 30, 2010 (UTC) _______ Apollo's Chariot's wanzers are custom-made. Their manufacturer is unknown, but it's assumed that each part of the model is made by a different manufacturer because of its strange appearance. Each pilot most likely has their own models customized to their specifications. Caballus is a special prototype model developed by Demitri Public Corporation and only two models exist: a black-colored one and a white-colored one. It's equipped with E.D.G.E. and a custom-made hover backpack that enables it to hover in mid-air for long periods of time. That's all the backstory information given by the Japanese Front Mission Evolved site. You would need to purchase the Japanese Front Mission Evolved guide in order to get more information out of it. Oh, and on sites dedicated to Front Mission, nothing really tops frontmission.info. It started out as a home for Front Mission 5's English fan translation, but has now expanded to be the be-all and end-all of Front Mission information outside of Japan. Check it out! ~LegaiaR~ December 2, 2010 About the Apollo's Chariot And Caballus info Should I put that information about the two wanzers in the Wiki Page? of course! Squirrel- 15:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC)